jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Honey Ryder (Ursula Andress)
Honeychile Rider is a love interest of James Bond after he met her on an island in Jamaica while he was on an urgent mission. She first appears in Ian Fleming's James Bond novel Dr. No. In the 1962 Bond film of the same name, her name was shortened and changed to Honey Ryder and she was portrayed by Ursula Andress and due to her heavy accent was dubbed by Nikki van der Zyl. Film Biography When Bond is on Crab Key island planning his infiltration of Dr. Julius No's compound, he meets Honey Ryder as she dives for shells. She emerges from the sea, singing. He joins in and she is frightened and threatens him. He assures her he has positive intentions, and she lowers her guard. Quarrel arrives, informing them that a security boat is on the way. Honey and Bond hide behind a sand dune while the boat fires a machine gun at the beach. Her boat is hit, so she can't escape. Bond and Quarrel follow her to a hiding place inland. Along the way, they hide underwater using reed as snorkels. When they reach the hiding place, Bond insists they follow the "dragon" tracks where they find the "dragon" tank. Although Quarrel is murdered by the beast, Bond and Honey are captured and taken to Dr. No's compound. They are sent through a decontamination process and are sent to a luxurious suite complete with clothing in their exact sizes. They drink drugged coffee, but wake up unharmed. They dress and meet Dr. No in his office, where he invites them to lunch. When Bond calls No out on his intentions, the two men agree to have Honey sent away. No's henchmen drag her away more forcefully than Bond would like. Later, after killing Dr. No and stopping his plot, Bond rescues Honey from being eaten by crabs, and they two escape the compound on a boat. They run out of gas in the middle of the sea, and start kissing. As "The Original Bond Girl" (1962).]] In the film series, Ryder is widely regarded as the first Bond girl, although she is not the first woman in the film to be with Bond (that distinction belongs to Sylvia Trench, while Miss Taro was Bond's first mission-related "conquest"). Her entrance in the film, emerging from the ocean in a white bikini, striding barefoot over the wet beach sand, with a large sea shell in one hand and a hunting knife in the other, while the sun shines on her wet blonde hair, is considered a classic James Bond moment and is one of the most popular scenes in cinematic history. As a homage, Halle Berry performed a similar scene in an orange bikini in the 20th James Bond film, Die Another Day. Mariah Carey also references this scene in the music video for her song "Honey". The character was later mentioned by name in On Her Majesty's Secret Service as a "beautiful movie star." Andress is the first of only two entertainers that have actually starred in a Bond film to be mentioned by Fleming in his James Bond novels. The other is David Niven who co-starred as James Bond in the 1967 film adaptation of Casino Royale along with Andress. Images Dr._No_-_Bond_and_Honey_in_clothes.png|Bond and Honey. Dr._No_-_Bond_and_Honey_hide.png|Bond and Honey take cover from gunfire. Dr._No_-_Bond_and_Honey_kiss_in_boat.png|Bond and Honey kiss. Vlcsnap-2010-02-14-01h55m06s25.png HoneyRyder.jpg Dr. No - Honey Ryder.png Trivia * It is possible that she gave Bond the scar on his back that is seen in From Russia With Love, possibly to remember her by. * In the 1969 film On Her Majesty's Secret Service, Ryder's knife is seen while Bond is cleaning out his desk. Possibly she gave it to Bond as a memento. * Honey was at one point considered to return for Live and Let Die, though the idea was scrapped. * Honey is often considered as the best Bond girl of the entire series. * Honey is one of few Bond girls to not appear until the end of the film. Category:Film characters Category:Dr. No characters Category:James Bond love interests Category:Allies Category:Voice Dubbed Characters Category:Bond Girls